Be careful what you wish for
by Silverwhitespring
Summary: Post-war, eight year. Romance, comedy, drama, magic. SLASH HP/DM.  WARNING: This is not going to be just another hey post war now I love you let's make babies fic, it will have a plot.    You can't choose love, and it won't choose you. Love chooses destin


Well hello there! :) I am a new writer and I hope to receive feedback on my work. This is just a very short prologue for you to get an idea of how I write. Don't worry, the drarry will be there soon. I don't like rushing things, I like to keep it realistic. Enjoy reading and please don't forget to comment if you like or dislike it. Thank you in advance.

It's 10 am, a time Harry Potter usually spends being awake. He was never one to sleep in. He had too much on his mind. Today was just another day for the most part. There were two things that made it just a little different. The first being he didn't have to worry as he always had before that he was going to get killed during his mostly not so peaceful sleep. The second was that it was his birthday. He was eighteen now, eighteen and free at last. Free to be just Harry. He had a lot to think about. He had always thought about things concerning the heavy weight on his shoulders of saving the entire world. Now, after years of worrying about that, he was aloud to think about the regular things he considered trivial matters before. Maybe that had been out of self defence, because he wasn't sure he would ever be in this position at all. Right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered is that he lived another year, and was now going to enjoy even more periods of 365 days and nights being totally calm and stressless. Today, he was enjoying not being anxious by sleeping in for the first time in years. Not that he was actually asleep, he just wanted to do nothing. Now that his alarm clock showed it was almost 11 already, habit made his feet connect to the wooden floor of the burrow ever so slowly. His hand reached for the side table, and after digging in his large amount of junk he found his round glasses. Contrary from the popular believe that was believed by people like Rita Skeeter but also family like his best friend Ron, he had those glasses because he liked them. Who would actually think he had the same pair of glasses for seven whole years? Muggles have insurances that make it possible for everyone who was visually impaired to get new glasses every year. These glasses were just his style, he was weird like that. Yeah, that's right, he was just a silly goovy teenage boy that never finished high school and spend so much money during his teen years he couldn't afford college even if he did finish school. Now with that happy thought let's just go to the breakfast table in your comfortable pajamas and ignore Hermione's comments about the soft silk ugly nightwear.

"Good morning Harry dear! I have baked you pancakes for your special day. I know how you love them." Was what greeted Harry when he walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Those glasses were convenient for things like that. They were small and didn't get in the way.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said in his best behavior.

"Silly, you know you don't have to call me that. Now sit down and enjoy." She said happily. He noticed the Weasley clock showed everyone in the garden. What were they doing in the garden? Harry was probably the only one still looking at the clock now that one of the smiling faces read 'deceased.' He couldn't Blame them, it was horrible. Especially George will never truly be who he was before.

"This is delicious!" Harry exclaimed with his mouth full of half chewed pieces of pancake.

"Harry my boy, you were always so well mannered! Ron has a bad influence on you. Don't talk while you eat dear you know better." Was what Molly said about Harry's compliment. Harry loved her a lot. She was the best mother someone could have, when you don't count their own mothers.

"I'm sorry." Harry said apologetically. "What is everyone doing in the garden?" Harry continued.

"Oh that, it's a surprise! You can't go there yet, I'm supposed to feed you until they give me the sign." Mrs. Weasley said smiling her ever so comforting smile. She was cooping with the loss so well. The Weasley's have always been so positive. It took a week before they started saying they were lucky to have this many loved ones left. Of course they were devastated, and they were still grieving, but life goes on. There is a lot to learn from the working class wizards. Now that was something the Malfoys should realize. Yeah, the Malfoys. They weren't in Azkaban because they decided to be traitors to Voldemort in the very end of the war. Harry had done a lot of thinking lately, and the more he thought, the less his hatred for young Draco Malfoy became. It was still there of course, as the bully he always was. Something wasn't there anymore, he didn't think of him as one of Voldemort's man anymore. He thought of him as a victim. An arrogant, narcissistic, wanker of a victim.

"Harry, stop thinking and follow me to the garden." Molly said enthusiastically after minutes of silence. Harry followed her, continuously asking her what was happening. He was happy to spend his birthday with family this year.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry. Harry birthday to you!" Was sung in different octaves and completely out of tune, but it made Harry happy. Before him was a big homemade birthday cake that read 'Our Harry'. Oh how happy that made him. He grinned at his friends, the way he always did. On the cake were eighteen candles, and everyone was anticipating for Harry to blow the candles out.

"Come on Harry, what are you waiting for?" Charlie said cheekily.

"Yeah Harry, make a wish!" Ginny said, winking at Harry. Ugh, he would deal with that later. The pink cake on the white table waited for him. He took a deep breath, and blew them all at once. 'Please let me find my destiny now that it isn't decided for me anymore, Harry wished. And what he asked for he would get, but it may not be what he was expecting.


End file.
